Hero
by My Chemical Witch
Summary: Ketua Konfederasi Sihir Internasional menetapkan sebuah permainan untuk menghindari pengkhianatan masyarakat sihir padanya yang sebelumnya telah Orde Phoenix lakukan. Sebuah kertas telah terpilih. Kebenaran akhirnya dapat bangkit dari keterpurukan, namun kebenaran itu berkhianat dan menjadi hitam. Draco dan Hermione adalah satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan. Dramione. 90%HP 10%THG.


**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling

 **Pairing :** Draco Malfoy  & Hermione Granger

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC , cerita aneh, gak nyambung(mungkin) dll..

 **Note :** Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny berada di asrama Slytherin, sementara Draco, Crabbe, Goyle dan Pansy berada di asrama Gryffindor. Selebihnya, semua karakter yang namanya tidak tersebutkan masih tetap berada di asrama masing-masing :D dan untuk nama yang kalian tidak pernah temukan di HP series, berarti itu karangan saya.

DLDR

^^ enjoy..

...

 **Hero**

 **Chapter 1 : Detensi**

Konfederasi Sihir Internasional sebelumnya dianggap sebagai pencerah dunia sihir saat masa-masa suram merajalela disetiap belahan bumi. Dahulu, sebelum adanya konfederasi, negara-negara sihir kerap kali mengadakan peperangan yang sudah memakan puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan jiwa, baik muggle ataupun half-blood dan pureblood.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah didirikannya Konfederasi Sihir Internasional, dan menghasilkan persahabatan yang baik antara satu negara dengan negara yang lain. Namun, seiring bergantinya kepla Konfederasi, sistemnya pun berubah-ubah. Dan pada saat Vincent Gervert memiliki jabatan tertinggi didunia sihir, semuanya berubah. Konfederasi Sihir Internasional perlahan menjadi musuh bagi masyarakat sihir, dengan aturan-aturan yang tak masuk akal dan semena-mena yang dibuatnya. Contohnya saja, perbedaan yang ketat antara status darah dalam segala hal. Jika muggle melamar kerja, mereka hanya bisa mendapat jabatan tertinggi sebagai partner seorang Healer, itu pun tidak banyak yang seberuntung muggle-muggle cerdas yang lain. Jika Half-blood, jabatan tertinggi mereka adalah menjadi Healer atau tenaga pengajar dengan gaji tak sebanding. Jika Pureblood? Mereka akan diterima menjadi pekerja apa saja yang mereka inginkan, walau isi otak mereka hanyalah bayangan kerlap-kerlip cahaya Galleon.

Karena pejabat-pejabat petinggi negara diduduki oleh 'pureblood' berotak kosong, maka dampaknya langsung sampai pada masyarakat sihir dunia, yang mengecam aksi Vincent Gervert yang sama sekali tak bijaksana. Namun, jika ada seseorang atau kelompok yang melawan aksi Vincent secara terang-terangan, mereka akan ditemukan mati dengan leher tergorok esok harinya atau mata yang berubah menjadi putih dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang masih tertanam.

Beberapa tahun, masyarakat sihir hidup dalam kesengsaraan karena mereka dipaksa membayar pajak oleh pemerintah yang hanya menggantinya tak sampai 1 Galleon. Dewan-dewan sihir banyak yang mengkorupsi uang rakyatnya, termasuk Vincent Gervert, yang tak bisa lengser dari posisinya karena peraturan yang ia buat sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya tibalah masa pemberontakan. Tom Riddle, ketua dari Orde Phoenix membentuk aliansi dari berbagai negara dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan pertemuan dengan perwakilan masyarakat sihir untuk melakukan rencana pembunuhan kepada Vincent Gervert. Pada tahun 1981, terjadilah perang dunia sihir. Orde Phoenix berhasil meruntuhkan kekuasaan Vincent Gervert karena berhasil membunuhnya didepan semua pengikut Vincent yang kesemuanya lari dengan ketakutan dan membabi-buta. Namun, disisi lain para anggota Orde Phoenix yang telah berjuang mati-matian terbunuh diperang tersebut. Masyarakat mengucapkan bela sungkawanya dan dunia sihir seolah diselimuti kabut duka dimana-mana. Hanya ada sedikit anggota Orde Phoenix yang selamat, dan salah satunya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Masyarakat sihir pun mengangkat Tom Riddle menjadi ketua Konfederasi Sihir Internasional yang baru, dan menghapuskan sistem lama yang menusuk rakyat dari belakang. Dunia sihir kembali damai dibawah kekuasaan Tom Riddle yang saat itu menjabat kekuasaan tertinggi didunia sihir.

Bertahun-tahun, masyarakat sihir hidup dalam kedamaian, walau diskriminasi antar setiap golongan darah penyihir masih kental. Sekarang semua masyarakat sihir bisa bersenang hati karena impian dan cita-cita mereka lebih mudah terealisasikan, meski dalam lingkup kecil, bersekolah misalnya.

Namun, api yang dibuat tak mudah dipadamkan seperti yang dikira. Anak dari Vincent Gervert, ternyata masih mengadakan pertemuan-pertemuan dengan pengikut setia ayahnya. Dengan begitu, pada tahun 1994, Grant Gervert berhasil menguasai kembali dunia sihir dengan membunuh Tom Riddle dengan beberapa kali mantra cruciatus dan mantra avada kedavra sebagai akhirnya.

Tak seperti yang dikira, Grant Gervert ternyata berbeda dengan ayahnya. Ia seperti layaknya gerbong kereta yang keluar dari jalurnya. Tak terduga, mengguncang dunia dan memilih jalan yang berbeda. Yang sama hanyalah sistem keamanannya bila ada warga yang tak setuju dengannya.

Dan, sayangnya masa-masa seperti ini ada saat Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Setiap bulan para Auror akan mengumpulkan siswa Hogwarts di aula besar, memeriksa mereka secara tertulis ataupun lisan, membuat perjanjian dengan murid-murid, menggeledah kantong-kantong di setiap tubuh, koper-koper dan ruangan-ruangan kastil. Jika ditemukan kejanggalan, siswa yang bermasalah tersebut akan dibawa dan mereka tidak akan kembali dengan utuh. Seperti Cedric Digorry, yang mati karena ia tak sengaja mengintip rapat tersembunyi ditengah-tengah hutan terlarang.

Namun, Harry, Ron dan Hermione tak pernah memusingkannya. Mereka belajar seperti biasa. Makan, mandi, belajar, atau segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tak pernah mendapat kendala. Mereka bahkan membuat rekor kalau mereka adalah siswa Hogwarts dengan peringkat 'pembuat onar' tertinggi, disusul oleh Draco Malfoy, lalu Ginny, Pansy dan seterusnya. Aneh Sekali Crabbe dan Goyle hanya mendapat peringkat 9 dan 10.

Hermione Granger, si muggle dengan darah lumpur kebanggaanya, berhasil tersortir ke asrama Slytherin. Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya muggle yang berhasil masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Sesuatu yang janggal namun menakjubkan. Itulah sebabnya ia disegani oleh semua orang di Hogwarts, termasuk guru-guru.

Harry potter si luka petir, Ronald Weasley si rambut merah juga senasib dengan Hermione. Ginny yang pemberani malah masuk Slytherin juga alih-alih Gryffindor, padahal kakak-kakak sebelumnya, minus Ron tersortir ke Gryffindor, yang membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa malu.

Dan, keturunan Malfoy justru seperti salah langkah karena mereka tersortir ke Gryffindor, bersama Crabbe, Goyle dan Pansy.

Entah mengapa, Hermione dan Draco selalu saja membuat masalah di Hogwarts, meski awalnya Hermione yang memulai. Draco Malfoy sebenarnya hanya tidak mempunyai keberuntungan karena setiap Hermione membuat masalah, dirinya selalu ikut dituduh, lalu Draco menjadi sasaran empuk Harry dan Ron yang sudah seperti pengawal Hermione. Jika sedikit beruntung, Draco hanya akan mendapatkan hidungnya patah, kulitnya membiru, berdarah, atau harus dijahit. Jika kesialan sedang memeluknya erat, maka ketika Draco sedang berkelahi dengan Harry dan Ron, Filch akan menemukan mereka dan melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah mereka, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Jadilah mereka harus menjalankan detensi. Draco bahkan harus menjalaninya sambil terus-terusan minum obat, mengolesi memar, atau dengan perban yang setia menutupi lukanya.

Dan permusuhan itu masih berlangsung sampai mereka masuk di tahun ini, yaitu tahun kelima mereka bersekolah di Horgwarts.

"Dan aku ingatkan kembali , detensimu adalah mengobati Mr. Malfoy sampai benar-benar sembuh tanpa bantuan Madam Pomfrey dan membuat laporannya untuk diserahkan kepadaku setiap makan malam telah usai. Dan detensi untuk Mr. Malfoy, karena kau hanya menjadi korban dari kasus ini, maka aku akan memberimu detensi bahwa kau tidak boleh pergi ke Hogsmeade di akhir pekan sampai detensi Ms. Granger selesai."

Keduanya hanya melirik satu sama lain dan mendengus kesal. Draco cukup beruntung kali ini, Harry dan Ron tidak ikut menghajarnya tadi. Jadi, luka ini tak cukup parah. Hanya patah tulang hidung, dan memar di bagian tubuh dan wajah. Sebuah hal yang biasa. Cukup memalukan memang, Draco kalah dari wanita. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia di keroyok ramai-ramai oleh anak-anak Slytherin, mereka mengambil tongkatnya dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terikat seorang diri, dan selanjutnya Hermione mengahabisinya. Seperti biasa, Filch datang bagai seorang yang sedang berulang tahun, lalu menyeret mereka ke ruangan Dumbledore.

Masalah kali ini sebenarnya sangat sepele, Draco tidak sengaja menjambak rambut Hermione kuat-kuat saat sedang pelajaran Herbology. Mau bagaimana lagi, rambutnya itu sudah seperti semak-semak. Hermione berteriak kencang dan terlibat adu mulut dengannya. Harry dan Ron yang sudah akan beranjak ke tempat Hermione, dihalangi oleh Hermione sendiri, yang langsung menyeret Draco ke suatu ruangan bersama segerombol anak Slytherin yang lain, dan terjadilah hal ini. Sialan.

"Dan, kali ini aku tidak main-main Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Jika kalian melakukan sekali lagi pelanggaran di Hogwarts, aku akan memberikan detensi yang tidak akan kalian lupakan selama kalian hidup."

Hermione terang-terangan memutarkan bola matanya. Sedangkan Draco hanya mengangguk kesal. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore dan melanjutkan cekcok mereka sepanjang jalan.

"Hey Granger! Kau seharusnya mengobatiku! Kau dengar kan apa tadi detensimu? Sekarang, pergilah cari bahan-bahan untuk ramuan dan buatkan aku obat!"

"Ha ha ha. Sekarang, si culun Malfoy berani sekali memerintahku. Ehm. Tampaknya kita harus berunding di tempat lain. Daripada si Filch gila itu menemukan kita lagi. Sekarang, kau harus mengikutiku."

"Kema –"

Hermione menarik lengan jubah Draco dengan kasar menuju toilet Moaning Myrtle yang dibanjiri oleh air. Myrtle pasti membuat keran air di toilet terbuka. Sosok transparan itu menghampiri Draco dan Hermione yang bersusah payah melewati pintu karena Draco yang terus- terusan memberontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Myrtle? Cepat bantu aku!"  
Myrtle segera terbang menuju pintu, dan membantu Hermione dengan cara mendorong Draco yang entah kapan sudah terkena mantra langlock. Akhirnya, susah payah Hermione terbayarkan sudah. Draco sudah masuk kedalam dan terjatuh ke lantai yang dibanjiri air. Darahnya menyebar kemana-mana.

"Hermione, kau apakan dia? Sekarang dia sudah tidak tampan lagi." Ratap Myrtle sambil mendekat ke wajah Draco.

"Diamlah, Myrtle. Aku jadi mendapat detensi paling gila yang pernah ada gara-gara pria musang ini!"

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dari air. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu padamu, Granger? Aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade." Keluh Draco setelah Hermione melepaskan mantranya.

Hermione jongkok dan menumpukan lututnya di dekat lengan Draco, tangannya menjambak rambut pirang platina yang basah dan berkilauan itu ke atas, sampai membuat kepala Draco terangkat tinggi.

"Arrrgghhh! Hentikan, semak!" Draco hanya bisa melawannya dengan tangan karena tenaganya sudah terkuras. Ia tidak bisa lagi bangkit berdiri untuk melawan Hermione.

"Hermione, kasihan dia! Biarkan dia pergi." Ujar Myrtle. "Tapi wajahnya sangat lucu.. Hahahahaha."

Myrtle tertawa melengking, suaranya memenuhi seisi ruangan. Hermione menyeringai senang. Inilah pelajaran yang seharusnya diterima Draco Malfoy.

"Dengar, Malfoy. Aku ingin lukamu cukup parah dulu, baru aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Tidak seru kan kalau lukamu hanya memar-memar, atau sedikit berdarah? Lebih baik aku patahkan saja tulang lehermu!"

"Silahkan. Patahkan saja biar aku cepat mati. Lagipula, dengan hidungku yang sekarang, aku jadi sulit bernafas, dasar ular."

Hermione tiba-tiba melepaskan rambut Draco begitu saja, membuat wajah Draco membentur lantai yang basah. Darah kembali merembes, menimbulkan noda merah yang agak pekat. Hidung Draco pasti sudah remuk sekarang. Bayangkan saja, hidung Draco sudah patah, lalu Hermione membenturkan lagi wajahnya ke lantai, yang sudah tentu hidung Draco duluan yang akan menyentuh lantai.

"Sialan kau, Granger."

"Nah, Malfoy. Aku pikir, kita lebih baik berduel. Kekesalanku belum selesai juga. Ayo cepat berdiri!"

Draco tahu kalau ia tidak berdiri juga, pasti Hermione akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Jadi, dengan sisa tenaga, ia berpegangan pada tiang didekatnya dan berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

Hermione yang menunggu Draco mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangan. Ia sudah memegang tongkatnya. Draco hanya menatapnya ketika ia berhasil berdiri. Bertanya-tanya dengan atensinya apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun Hermione tetap bergeming. Ketika Draco sudah akan mengambil tongkat miliknya di saku jubahnya, ia mendapat ide cemerlang dan ia yakin kalau Hermione akan mendapatkan pelajaran. Ide ini didukung juga oleh posisi Hermione yang saat ini cukup dekat karena Draco masih bisa menjangkaunya.

Pertama, Draco melihat dulu kemana arah tatapan Hermione. Bisa ditebak, sudah pasti bukan padanya, karena Hermione pasti menganggap Draco sekarang sangat menjijikkan. Kedua, posisi kaki Hermione sejajar, jadi aman. Ketiga, tangan Hermione masih menyilang di depan dadanya sambil memegang tongkat. Sungguh peluang besar.

Dengan susah payah, Draco mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Hermione. Hermione yang tidak siap langsung jatuh tersungkur, membuat bajunya dabasahi air. Hermione menyenderkan dirinya di dinding dan Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hermione yang datar.

"Giliranku untuk membuat wajahmu seperti wajahku!"

"Memangnya kau bisa? Kau kan payah." Ujar Hermione yang meskipun ekspresinya datar namun suaranya agak bergetar.

"Kau takut, Granger? Jadi sekarang siapa yang payah, huh?"

"Kau hanya berani pada perempuan."

"Bukannya begitu, Granger. Jika situasi seperti ini, mungkin memang cocok bila kau bicara begitu. Tapi, jika di situasi lain misalnya aku tidak melawanmu, kau akan bilang bahwa aku pengecut dan aku tidak berani melawan perempuan."

Hermione hanya mendengus.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Menonjokmu seperti kau menonjokku? Aku tidak suka cara muggle."

"Muggle?" Hermione menatap tajam kearah Draco.

"Oops. Aku lupa kalau kau adalah mudblood." Draco menyeringai.

"Diamlah Malfoy, atau –"

"Atau apa? Atau Potty dan Weaselbee akan memukuliku lagi? Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku juga ingin membuatmu menderita. Lagipula, dimana tongkatmu? Jatuh, bukan? Kasihan sekali kau, Ms. Granger."

Hermione kentara sekali sangat gelisah sekarang, posisinya yang jatuh terduduk bersandar ditembok sudah terkunci oleh Draco. Ia tak bisa lagi bergerak. Bahkan mereka merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, yang memburu dan tegang.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?"

"Katakan pada Dumbledore bahwa tadi itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman, dan katakan bahwa aku memang murni menjadi korban, katakan bahwa kau akan menanggung semua detensiku."

"Lucu sekali," Ujar Hermione yang masih sempat-sempatnya memutar bola matanya. "Hey Myrtle, apa kau akan diam saja tanpa membantuku?"

"Hermione, aku hanyalah hantu, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Ujar Myrtle sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Dasar Myrtle sialan."

"Dasar Pengadu." Ujar Draco.

"Dasar Pendendam."

"Psikopat."

"Pengecut."

"Ular."

"Singa bodoh."

"Licik."

"Sok berani."

Draco mendengus. Darah dari hidungnya masih menetes-netes. Meski suhu di toilet ini bisa terbilang cukup dingin, namun posisinya yang saat ini berdekatan dengan Hermione menghangatkan badannya, ditambah lagi dengan hembusan nafas satu sama lain yang saling bertabrakan di udara, menciptakan atmosfer yang nyaman bagi keduanya, meski pikiran mereka terus menyangkal kedekatan posisi ini.

Mata mereka semakin berat, setelah kelelahan karena petualangan yang mereka lakukan hari ini, terlebih petualangan itu menimbulkan luka-luka yang menyakitkan, dan diam di posisi ini adalah cara terbaik karena luka-luka itu sudah tidak terlalu terasa. Saat mereka akan memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing, Myrtle dengan dramatis berteriak.

"He –Hermione, Peeves akan datang, dia akan segera tiba di ruangan ini! Sebaiknya kau dan Draco bersembunyi!"

Keduanya yang tengah hanyut tiba-tiba langsung beringsut menjauh. Hermione meraih tongkatnya dan membersihkan lantai yang becek dari noda darah. Draco yang susah payah berdiri akhirnya kembali terjatuh. Hermione yang takut akan ketahuan oleh Peeves dan dilaporkan pada Dumbledore segera membantu Draco untuk berdiri walaupun sulit. Draco sudah linglung, matanya tidak fokus. Hermione yang tidak punya cara lain selain membangunkannya hampir menangis karena ketegangan sudah sangat memuncak.

Pintu toilet pun menjeblak terbuka. Ternyata benar, Peeves yang datang.

"Granger bodoh Granger bodoh membasahi toilet. Malfoy bodoh Malfoy bodoh dibuatnya babak belur." Peeves bernyanyi tak karuan sambil mengejek Hermione.

"Diam kau Peeves!" Ujar Hermione sambil mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pria berjanggut terhormat dalam perjalanan ke toilet yang basah."

Hermione sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Draco sepertinya sudah pingsan karena wajahnya pucat sekali dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Hermione memilih untuk berpura-pura pingsan.

Bau ramuan sekejap memenuhi indra penciumannya. Bau yang amat sangat Draco kenali. Ia sudah seringkali keluar-masuk tempat ini. Entah itu karena quidditch, atau karena Harry dan Ron.

Madam Pomfrey baru saja menyingkap tirai saat melihat Draco sudah terbangun. Draco yang pandangannya masih buram tak sanggup untuk bangkit. Semua badannya terasa sakit tak karuan. Ia melirik ke ranjang sebelah yang samar-samar terlihat ada sosok wanita berjubah asrama hijau tengah terduduk diatasnya dan menggenggam segelas air.

"...foy.. Mr. Malfoy! Kau mendengarku? Mr. Malfoy!" Suara itu berangsur-angsur terdengar jelas ditelinga Draco.

Draco hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Cahaya yang terang di Hospital Wing menyilaukan matanya, dan itu menyakitkan sekali. Ia berusaha membiasakan matanya menghadapi cahaya yang menerpanya. Tidak terdengar lagi suara didekatnya, mungkin mereka memaklumi bahwa Draco sekarang sedang beradaptasi. Setelah semuanya normal, ia dibantu untuk duduk bersandar oleh Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, sebaiknya kau minum ini. Setelah 10 menit kau diperbolehkan keluar untuk menemui Professor Dumbledore di kantornya," Ujar Madam Pomfrey sambil memberinya sebotol ramuan berwarna hijau. "Dan Ms. Granger, sebaiknya kau menutup mulutmu! Kau ini kan hanya menderita luka memar biasa! Ini, sebaiknya kau oleskan ini pada tubuh memarmu, lalu setelah itu kau berikan pada Mr. Malfoy. Kuingatkan lagi, kalian harus ke kantor Professor Dumbledore."

Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan kami yang masih terduduk di ranjang masing-masing. Draco segera meminum ramuannya sementara Hermione mengolesi memar di lengannya sambil terus-terusan mengeluh.

"Sekarang Dumbledore pasti akan memberikan hukuman gilanya. Ini semua berkat kebodohanmu, Malfoy."

"Terserahlah." Draco tak ingin ambil pusing sekarang. Ramuan itu efeknya sungguh membuat Draco seperti orang yang baru saja sadar setelah dibius. Membuat kepalanya pusing layaknya orang baru saja turun dari bus ksatria, dan perutnya mual sekali. Ia ingin sekali muntah, namun ia menahannya sebisa mungkin. Karena Hermione pasti akan membuat keributan lagi jika ia muntah didepannya.

Draco memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, dan berangsur-angsur badannya sudah tak lagi merasakan sakit, dan keluhan-keluhan sakit lainnya juga tak muncul lagi, terkecuali memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya, yang baru bisa hilang setelah ia mengoleskan krim yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Hermione.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berdandan, singa genit?"

"Oh, diamlah Granger, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai."

"Cepatlah Malfoy, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tidur di ranjangku yang sebenarnya."

"Oke, oke dasar Miss-tepat-waktu."

Mereka pun pamit pada Madam Pomfrey yang memberi ceramah singkat bahwa ia tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Seperti biasa, Hermione hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan Draco mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya, lalu keduanya melangkah keluar dari pintu Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore malam itu tengah mengusap kepala Fawkes, burung phoenix kesayangannya yang baru saja terlahir kembali beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia mendengar suara cekcok samar-samar dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ketukan di pintu kantornya. Ternyata mereka sudah datang, pesohor Hogwarts yang hobinya membuat onar.

Ia segera duduk di kursinya dan mempersilahkan Draco dan Hermione untuk masuk lalu duduk didepannya.

"Penampilan kalian sudah cukup rapih kembali. Terakhir aku lihat saat kalian pingsan, yeah atau mungkin berpura-pura pingsan, seragam kalian dipenuhi bercak darah."

Hermione mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Dumbledore.

"Nah, Ms. Granger, aku yakin kau belum mulai menjalankan detensimu, ya? Dan Mr. Malfoy malah disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey. Tapi, kau tidak perlu lagi menjalani detensi yang kuberikan tadi siang karena tak sampai beberapa jam setelah aku memberi kalian detensi, kalian sudah membuat pelanggaran. Maka, sesuai perjanjian, aku akan memberikan sanksi baru yang belum pernah ada selama ini di Hogwarts. Tapi, sebelumnya marilah kita sedikit menelisik ke loker kerjaku, untuk melihat arsip kalian."

Dumbledore mengambil dua map, satu berwarna merah, dan satunya lagi berwarna hijau. Sangat mudah ditebak bahwa warna pasti mewakili asrama. Dumbledore meletakkan kedua map itu di atas meja, membuka terlebih dahulu yang berwarna merah.

Saat map itu terbuka, arsip tahun pertama Draco terlihat begitu jelas di depan mata, fotonya menampilkan wajah yang lucu namun aneh dan menyiratkan ekspresi tak berdosa. Foto Draco yang bergerak-gerak itu tersenyum, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi kecil yang terungkap di balik bibirnya yang terbuka lebar. Andai foto ini berwarna, mungkin akan sangat bagus untuk dijadikan koleksi. Namun, sepertinya Hermione mengejeknya karena terus-terusan menahan tawanya saat pertama kali foto tahun pertama Draco terlihat.

"Dari prestasi, aku bisa menyebutmu salah satu murid terbaik Hogwarts dalam bidang akademik dan sikap. Dari akademik, kau mempunyai peringkat 2 di Hogwarts, yang menandakan bahwa kau kaum yang cerdas. Dari sikap, kau juga menampilkan yang terbaik dengan cara selalu menolong guru dan tidak pernah mendapat detensi satu kalipun. Tahun kedua kau didetensi 2 kali, bersama Ms. Granger akibat menumpahkan ramuan di ruang belajar dan melepaskan burung-burung hantu di Owlery. Di tahun ketiga kau baru mendapatkan banyak detensi, dan jika dihitung-hitung sampai sekarang, kau sudah memiliki lebih dari 45 kartu detensi, dan hampir semuanya kau dapatkan bersama Ms. Granger."

Hermione menyeringai melihat wajah Draco yang tertunduk malu.

"Meski begitu, prestasimu masih tetap stabil."

Lalu Dumbledore menutup map merah milik Draco, dan membuka map hijau milik Hermione yang langsung menampilkan wajah Hermione dengan rambut semaknya dan gigi kelinci yang muncul dibaliknya. Draco tak tahan untuk tidak menertawainya, air matanya saja sampai keluar lantaran menahan tawa, bahkan Dumbledore pun ikut tersenyum. Sialan.

"Prestasi dan kreatifitasmu sangat sangat baik di Hogwarts, Ms. Granger, tapi sikapmu menunjukkan kebalikan drastis dari semua prestasi yang pernah kau capai. Di tahun pertama saja kau sudah mencetak rekor bagi siswi tahun pertama Hogwarts dengan jumlah detensi sebanyak 14 kali. Jika dihitung-hitung sampai sekarang, kau sudah mempunyai lebih dari 55 kartu catatan detensi yang pernah kau terima. Meski kedua sahabatmu mendapat lebih banyak kartu, tapi tetap saja kau mencetak rekor untuk siswi perempuan selama sejarah. Namun, yang menjadi nilai tambahmu adalah prestasi yang tidak pernah turun sekali pun, dan aku tetap menghargainya."

Hermione menelan ludahnya. Jika deretan detensi itu mencapai angka 100, maka dia tidak akan lulus O.W.L, ini semua gila.

"Karena kalian berdua sebenarnya adalah murid kebanggaan Hogwarts, maka aku memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan detensi yang membuat kalian sadar bahwa yang selama ini kalian lakukan itu salah. Aku yakin setelah detensi ini, kalian akan meminimalisir detensi dengan sendirinya dan kalian bisa bersahabat satu sama lain," Draco dan Hermione sama-sama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mendapatkan rekomendasi detensi ini dari Professor McGonagall dan dibantu oleh Arthur Weasley."

Hermione terlihat sekali sudah tidak sabar untuk menuju ranjangnya di asrama Slytherin.

"Detensi ini tidak menyakitkan, bahkan sangat menyenangkan." Dumbledore tersenyum lalu menaruh kotak berwarna cokelat di atas mejanya yang entah dari mana dan sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Kotak itu perlahan terbuka dan isinya adalah...

"Hah i –ini kan..?"

"Benar sekali, Ms. Granger. Kalian akan menggunakan ini selama 1 bulan lamanya."

"Satu bulan?" Hermione memelototkan matanya dan ia sempat menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak di depan Dumbledore.

Melihat Hermione yang histeris, Draco bertanya-tanya memangnya ada apa dengan benda ini? Draco belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali, dan bendanya juga tidak kelihatan berbahaya kok.

"Memangnya ini apa? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Ini benda muggle, dasar bodoh! Itu sebabnya kau belum pernah melihatnya." Ujar Hermione membisiki Draco.

"Benda muggle?" Draco terkejut.

"Buang jauh-jauh rasa jijikmu itu, Malfoy, memangnya kau menganggap muggle itu apa huh?"

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak didiknya ini, saling bertengkar dalam bisikan yang keras.

"Professor Dumbledore, apa anda serius? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mandi, berpakaian, tidur, atau menuju toilet?"

"Untuk berpakaian, mandi, atau urusan toilet kau bisa mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey. Aku membuat peraturan bahwa kalian tidak boleh mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey lebih dari 3 kali dalam sehari, jika kalian melanggarnya, maka detensi akan kutambah selama satu hari."

"Memangnya sebegitu sulitnya aktivitas yang akan kita lakukan bila kita menggunakan benda ini? Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

Dumbledore lalu memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Draco, dan memasangkan lubang yang satunya pada tangan kanan Hermione.

"Aku hanya punya satu kunci dan akan kuserahkan pada Madam Pomfrey. Sebaiknya kalian tidak menggunakan mantra aneh karena aku, Professor Mc Gonagall, dan Arthur Weasley sudah memodifikasinya dengan beberapa mantra unik." Ujar Dumbledore sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hari ini Draco dan Hermione bersatu. Keduanya mulai menyiratkan ekspresi panik. Dumbledore akhirnya memperbolehkan mereka untuk tidur di asrama karena hari sudah agak larut.

"Granger, benda ini namanya apa?"

"Ini namanya borgol, dasar Malfoy bodoh." Ujar Hermione sambil menahan tangisnya.

TBC

 **A/N :** Horeee akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter pertama dari fic aneh ini dengan 3.573 words tanpa dihitung bersama dengan a/n \^^/ *bangga

Perkenalkan, saya author dengan akun baru, yang sebenarnya dulu pernah punya satu akun, tapi saya move on dan berpindah kelain akun*paansih. Saya juga ingin berpetualang didunia per-fanfiksian supaya mendapat teman baru dan bisa sharing mengenai berbagai banyak hal, terutama mungkin jika kita mempunyai minat yang sama. Kalau ada yang mau berteman *ngarep, hubungi aja lewat PM

Saya cuma pengen tau gimana nih pendapat dari kalian tentang ff crossover ini? hehe masih belum kerasa crossovernya ya? Nanti deh terasanya baru di ch2 atau 3. Jadi, ff ini akan berisi tentang 10%genre THG dan 90% genre HP.

So, lanjut atau stop? Review please ^^


End file.
